


A Meal For Two

by wonkywes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dinner Date, F/M, Fluff, Goodbyes, Light Angst, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonkywes/pseuds/wonkywes
Summary: Niccolo invites Sasha to dinner, just the two of them.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	A Meal For Two

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right before the battle at Liberio!

Sasha knocked on the large door that led to the dining room. Niccolo had asked her to wait until everyone else had finished their dinners before she ate. Painstakingly, she complied and impatiently waited for him to open the door, the rest of the scouts already gone from their own meal time. After a short moment, the door opened and an out of breath Niccolo appeared.

“Thank you for waiting, Sasha,” he smiled, “That took a bit longer than planned,”

“What was planned? Anyways, I’m hungry, will we be eating?” she replied, stomach loud with her hunger. Niccolo nodded and moved out of the way so she could enter the room. The place had been slightly rearranged, a small table was set up in the center of the floor with a candle in the center. Another longer table was set near it with lots of covered trays that let out the most pleasant scent. Niccolo closed the door after Sasha had entered and he led her over to her seat at the smaller table. Her eyes widened when he took the lids off the trays. A huge feast of different meats, vegetables, and breads was laid out in front of her. Her hands reached to start eating immediately, but she waited when Niccolo started to place portions of food on her plates. After he deemed what was enough for her, he served himself, in much smaller portions. He pulled her chair out for her, and she sat down. After he had sat down, Sasha spoke.

“What’s all of this for? Should I call the others to join us? It smells so good..” Niccolo chuckled as she started to scarf down her food.

“No, it’s just us tonight. I.. wanted to make something special for you before you left for your mission in Marley tomorrow. You have enjoyed my food more than anyone else, and I enjoy seeing you happy. I know I’m a Marleyan and you are an Eldian, but I truly enjoy your company, Sasha,” he gently told her, embarrassed, “You know, maybe when you get back, I can teach you how to cook some things? I think it could be fun, if you’re interested,”

“Really?! That sounds tasty! I’d love that, Niccolo. You’re the true food genius, so I’d love to learn from you!” she answered excitedly. Niccolo smiled, glad with her answer. The two continued to chat comfortably during their meal, Sasha going for seconds and thirds. Niccolo watched her eat, contentment displayed on his face. Once finished, Niccolo stood up and cleared their plates and the trays to the kitchen. When he came back, Sasha was standing up and smiling widely.

“That was the best meal I’ve ever had,” she grinned, “You  _ have _ to make me more like that when I get back.” Niccolo smiled too, glad his food left a great impression on her once again. He approached her and hesitantly hugged her. Surprised, Sasha hugged back.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to see you before you leave for your mission tomorrow. So, I’ll say my goodbyes now. Please,  _ please _ , be safe, Sasha,”

“I will, Niccolo,”

“I’ll come back home to you.”


End file.
